Comrade Ambassador
by Weelderig Waardeloos
Summary: Mumiy Troll are back, and while Yuri may have finally stopped hacking into everything, there are a few other problems now...


It was a cold day in Vladivostok and Ilya Lagutenko was, yet again, stuck inside, watching the TV. The recent heavy snow meant that most of the roads were closed off, and now, the whole of Mumiy Troll were stuck inside Ilya's house.

"What you watching Ilya?" Yuri asked, looking up from tapping on his laptop for a few seconds.

"Oh it's like, I dunno, the Swiss Eurovision selection for 2011," Ilya said, "Not that I understand anything they're saying."

"The Swiss... what?" Yuri laughed, "Man, they'll stick any old garbage on TV these days."

Yuri then went back to tapping on his laptop.

"You know what though," Oleg said, "It's better than half of the stuff they have on usually."

"Oh yeah, I remember that time they kept showing reruns of The Flintstones all day and night," Sdwig said, "That was terrible."

"Alright you guys!" Ilya said, "I'm trying to watch this without you all yapping over it."

"Calm down," Sdwig smiled, "You said you didn't understand it anyway. All in, you know, whatever they speak in Switzerland."

"Well, they speak lots of different things in Switzerland," Ilya said, "They keep switching languages on this show. Just a shame I don't understand any of them."

"Yeah well... hey what's with that shirt, anyway, Ilya?" Sdwig said.

Yuri looked up from his laptop and everyone looked at Ilya's shirt.

It was a blue shirt with the American flag in a heart and it had writing over the heart saying 'I love USA'.

"What the hell is with that Ameriphile shirt Ilya?" Yuri said, "Come on man, why are you wearing that?"

"Hmm?" Ilya said, "I thought it was no secret that I liked America. I loved it when we went on tour there... they were the best. I thought I would be alright without them, but, I... I miss them, a lot."

"Ah, you know they're all fine inside the PVR," Sdwig said.

"Yeah but, you know, I miss being able to go to America and all, you know, it was the greatest feeling in the world to just be standing on a little hill, watching as a rainbow formed over Washington DC. It was the best. America was the best."

"But... but... you can't like America Ilya," Yuri said, "They're like, our biggest enemy. Remember the Cold War, man."

"Aw come on Yuri," Ilya said, "That was ages ago, and it was the government's fault, not the people."

"Eh, whatever man," Yuri said, looking back down at his laptop, "If you want to love America, then by all means, go ahead."

Ilya looked back to the TV. The Swiss Eurovision selection had now ended.

"Aw man, it's over now," Ilya said, "I missed who they picked because I was so busy talking to you guys!"

"Ah, you didn't miss much," Oleg said, "They picked that girl, uh, Anna something."

"Anna Rossinelli?" Ilya asked.

"Yeah, that was her," Oleg said.

"Oh good," Ilya said, "I liked that one."

"You know, I should have known you liked America when you got us to record that cover of California Dreaming," Sdwig said.

"Oh yeah," Yuri said, "Ilya really wanted us to do that one."

"It turned out well though, didn't it?" Ilya said, "I rather liked that one."

"Yeah, it was good," Yuri said, "And it meant that none of us had to write anything that day, which is always a bonus."

"Oh yeah," Oleg said, "Anyway, sorry about this whole 'being stuck in your house' thing, Ilya."

"Eh, it's alright," Ilya said, "I mean, it's not like you wouldn't be here all the time anyway, even if it wasn't for the snow and ice."

"Aw come on man," Yuri said, while tapping on his laptop, "You know you like us being here really."

"Yeah well," Ilya said, "I suppose it's better than being stuck here by myself. And Yuri, you better not be hacking anything again. Remember that time Putin came over to tell you off!"

"Come on man, I'm not hacking anything," Yuri smiled, "You know as well as I do that all Vladivostok IP addresses are now banned from any government system. Besides, it was awesome when Putin came here."

"Yeah well," Ilya smiled, flicking the TV remote onto another channel, "You know what, actually, I suppose it was pretty awesome."

The End.


End file.
